


Je Te Laisserai Des Mons

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Confessions, Idiots, M/M, Post-it Notes, hes TRYING ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: I will leave you notesor, theyre idiots
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Je Te Laisserai Des Mons

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than i wanted, but im awful at both 1) talking to people and 2) writing things other than angst. oops

Thassarian had never been good at properly expressing his emotions, try as his sister might, he never felt that his words were the right ones. They always seemed to come out jumbled or garbled or just awful. That's why he was here, at a flower shop, waiting for his sister, Leryssa. He hoped she would have some better form of handling emotions than he did.

"Well, if you can't tell them, why dont you just, write it down?" She stared at him, as if it was the most obvious answer. Well, maybe it was, but every letter was too sappy or too harsh or not, not what he wanted. He tried to tell her this but she shook her head, "Well if a letter isn't right, maybe just a note, short and simple. Just, write down what you think they'd wanna hear that day."

Maybe he had over-thought it.

A few days passed and Thassarian was yet to write a note, but a sour-faced Koltira stormed past, all but slamming the door to his quarters. Thassarian looked to Darion, who responded with a short "Mission went sideways, nearly had to rescue him again"

Well, that explains it.

Thassarian wasn't an idiot, he was fully aware of how much the elf blamed himself for mistakes. Being captured by the Scarlet Crusade was one of the things that seemed to weigh on him, and more recently his years long capture by Sylvanas. Koltira blamed himself for it, and seemed to fear ever being taken again, not because he was afraid for himself, but because he felt he was burdening those around him. Thassarian could feel that pressure rolling off of him after his rescue from the Scarlet Crusade. This was as good a time as any he supposed, and returned to his room.

The note in front of him sat empty, staring almost menacingly. All the words in both common and Thalassian floated around his head, and yet none of them seemed to fit.

Eventually he stared at the paper long enough that his mind emptied beyond the words "I believe in you". That was a good enough start he thought. the minutes he'd wasted trying to figure out what he should write were a bit too apparent when he went to Koltira's room, hearing a spare training dummy being skewered on the other side of the door. The human slipped the note under the door and summoned a death gate as quickly as he could, sending himself to the top level of Acherus.

The days wore on, and Thassarian found himself falling into a habit. Train, go to dinner, write a note about Koltira, sometimes about the way he fought, or the near menacing glow of his eyes, or a simple reminder that the elf wasn't a burden on the other knights. Once the note was written, slip it under his door and leave as quickly, and quietly, as possible and go to bed.

At first the elf was confused as to what undead Death Knight might've taken a shine to him, but he soon found himself noticing similarities between handwritings. The random notes had "y"s that swooped and "a"s that were always upper case. Thassarian's mission reports were similar. But Darion's letter "y" did the same thing, so maybe that was a human thing, but that doesn't account for the "a".

Koltira was bound and determined to catch him in the act, if he was even right. Around 15 min after dinner the note would be under his door. The elf stood near the door, watching the clock on the opposing wall and listening for footfalls outside.

Koltira threw the door open, just barely missing the human stood beside it. "You were late" he said, looking over to the clock, showing thirty minutes had passed since dinner, "I thought you had given up, Thass." The note was still clutched in Thassarian's hand, and his pale, glowing eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

"o-oh, well, i- you- this isnt, uh?"

"you idiot, calm down, I already knew it was you"

"oh" he looked down before looking back up, head cocked to the side a bit, "wait, how?" he trailed off. 

The elf laughed a bit, seeing the human as akin to a puppy wasn't quite what he expected from this encounter.

"Well, you aren't quite stealthy."

Thassarian ducked his head and held the note out in one hand. Koltira took it, eyes scanning over the frost touched paper.

"Koltira, you may think you always mess up but, you made me fall for you and I can assure you that you didn’t, couldn't, mess up when you were doing that"

When the elf looked up again, he was alone in the hallway.


End file.
